shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia la Belleza Detodo
"Appearance can be oh so deceiving, whenever practiced in the sight of such simple minded fools" ''- ''The Jester Prince Olivia la Belleza Detodo (オリビアの美しさ, Detoco Belleza la Olivia) is a very beautiful member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Lady Amarantha’s Division, seeming to be the woman of Braddock D. Ambrose and a childhood friend of Lady Amarantha herself. Olivia was a noble’s daughter, but after falling in love with Braddock and then leaving to following him. Her journey ended up leading her to Demetrius, in which he promised Braddock to her if he came to serve him, she agreed. Olivia has earned herself a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as destroying many Government building with her own strength, killing her own father and Lady Amarantha’s father. Teaming up with Braddock to take down many marine vessel and stealing money from her own father and Amarantha’s father’s houses. With her devil fruit the Shishi Shishi no mi, Model: Chimera , she sets out to follow her love Braddock to the ends of earth and proving that women can become the queen of the pirates. Appearance Olivia is a very sensual woman, with a very curved body and a high bust. He light purple hair and smile on her face, makes men go head or heels for her. She has been compared to many beauties of her days, out doing the likes of Bao Hancock, Bao Ling, Rose Daimond and many other females of different pirate crews. She has a shorter hair cut, with her light purple hair kept up in a set of two pigtails. Making her look more of a child than a woman, however her flawless face and sweet voicing calling out others. During the days she was at her home as a noble, she wore the finest gowns and jewelry. However she did have her hair much longer, that can down to her lower back and was kept in different hair styles. She was often seen wearing, purple, red, green and many other colored dresses. With boas, rings, necklaces and many other accessories. However the one thing that she always wore was her mothers ring given to her before she died, which is always on her left middle finger. She is always seen wearing different hats and such as well, but after she murdered her own father and Lady Amarantha’s father. Joining up with Demetrius, she changed her style completely. She now wears a purple Chinese style dress, with a dragons design on it. Highlights of yellow, green, blue, red and many other colors. A trim of fur around the edged of the dress, and she wears a black sash at her waists. Olivia wears a black fur collar and on the end of the sleeves of her dress she has black fur coming off of the sleeve as well. Olivia wears a pair of high heeled purple shoes and she has her finger nails painted a dark purple. While still wearing her mothers ring and other pairs of jewelry. However she has changed her style, cutting it in a bobcat and keeping it in pigtails. She also is seen wearing different types of make-up as well, making her have a different face every time she is seen. Personality Olivia has a spit personality mostly because of her devil fruit and what she has been through; the first is a mix beat a sadistic and overly cheerful girl. Speaking in a happy and lovely tone about such things as killing, death and many other disturbing things. Which she thinks is just lovely and beautiful, so many look onto her as if she is mentally unstable. Taking childish tones and actions against some opponents, mocking them in a childish tone and insulting about their ways and other things. She is very arrogant, but doesn’t really show it how she speaks and her gestures suggest that she has pride in her own looks and thinks of herself as the most beautiful woman in the world. However since she is a noble she is greedy and use to only the finest of things. The second half and her more darker personality appears when she is angry and something happens or such. Her eyes will glow red and her voice will change from a sweet and overly cheerful tone. To that of a dark, beastly, horse and demonic tone, as she gets angry and will threaten to kill whatever moves. Much like her lover Braddock, she does live for the thrill of battle and is very aggressive when in this state of mind and being. Olivia is one of the most cruel and heartless women in the world. Having the gully to kill her own father and her best friend’s father as well. So if one ever encounters Olivia one would wish she would be in her cheery sadistic mood than her angry and aggressive mood. Relationships Hakuri Crew Oddly enough Olivia is her bright and overly cheery self among the members of the crew and is very respectful to them in her own way. She doesn't insult them, however her and Missy seem to have a bit of rivalry to see who is the more beautiful one. But they can out that aside to kill or do whatever is asked of them. Olivia is also like best friends with Takashi, as the two discuss men and other disturbing things that they find to be just "lovely and peachy". Lady Amarathna's Division In the division, Olivia is the cheeriest out of all of them and with her own lover Braddock. Her own best friend Amarantha and Bao ling, the three being some of the strongest female members. Olivia can work with any member and the members can do the same, as they all know each others strengths and powers. It also seems that even though Olivia killed Amarantha's father she holds nothing to Olivia, which it seemed that Amarantha is happy that they are gone. Demetrius D. Xavier Olivia is cheerful to Demetrius and Demetrius praises her on her beauty and fighting skills and she will do whatever Demetrius says. Noble Father Abilities and Powers Immense Strength Olivia has immense strength that can rival her lovers, she is much like an animal when she transform into a chimera and her anger can help her strength. She can perform so many feats of strengths her beast was when she was able to literally crush the skull in of both her father and Amarantha's fathers when she was only 17 years old after eating her devil fruit. She has been seen that she can bend soft metals with easy and can stop even a man in his tracks not just with her looks but her raw strengths. Great Speed Although speed is not much a great attribute to her because of the among of weight she gains when she transforms into a full chimera. but with in a Hybrid form she can move quickly, matching the speeds of the soru techniques. Olivia however can keep herself up with training to make her much more faster and gain greater agility, which can be easy with her devil fruit. Greater Senses Due to the fact the her devil fruit can increase her senses, she has sense to near superhuman level. Being ale to see, smell, taste, feel and hair like that of a beast. Durability Olivia has great durability as well, she is nearly impossible to cut with a blade. Because of all of the fat and muscle she gains when she transforms, so she is able to go on for days to battle others and not really feel tired. Weapons Olivia uses two weapons the first being a whip with spikes on it and the second a long metal kanabō made from seastones for battle very good with both and deadly. Devil Fruit The Shishi Shishi no mi, Model: Chimera '''(獅子獅子ないミ、モデルインディアン) is a Mythical Zoan in which the user can transform into a hybrid or full version of a Chimera. Shishi meaning “Beast”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the '''Beast Beast Fruit, Model: Chimera. Strengths and Weakness The user can have an great increase in strength, speed, durability and healing along with many other things. The user however of this fruit has made it to an awaken zoan so the user can stay in a hybrid form, other than that the user suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Olivia is one of the best female haki users among the Hakuri Pirates, she has trained with Amarantha the two being a match for each other and even the Ambrose brothers. Olivia can use all three types of haki, she can increase her senses greatly and be able to predict her opponents movements. Her own durability along with her devil fruit powers, she can become nearly impossible to cut or to damage. Olivia has proven that she can knock down and blow away many men coming at her at once. She has also created a technique in which she can push away some weapons and even canons balls with enough strength which she is able to do. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User